lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aurentania
' Aurentania' is a mighty factory city to the west of Icecrown Citadel, and within the Empire of San`Layn. Aurentania is ruled over by over by the prince Aestatia of whom has ruled over the fortress factory city since it was first created, and his rule over this city has made him quite powerful due to the large mineral base it has. Aurentania was one of the later foundings of the Empire of San`Layn and its founding was planned by Aestastia of whom followed a lead by one of his men about a large repository of Saron minerals in the area. He would expand the fortress by raising a large number of Bretonia dead from a nearbye town`s graveyard, and over time he expanded its skeleton population to the point that the minerals being mined were massive in scope. Aurentania would create with the assistence of his commanders the Devourers of Souls of which was a Magi device that was able to resist the decay of the spirits of the skeletons they resurected from leaving their skeletal prisons and entering the Fade, and this would increase the valie of Aurentania as they begin plans to produce another of these devices. City Layout Aurentania is massive in its size, but within the actual city the number of San'Layn is diminitive and most of the inhabitints and workers are the skeletal workforce of the San'Layn. Aurentania along with being a massive factory for the production of the armor, and weapons of the vast skeletal armies of the San'Layn is also a testing grounds of such for the greatest of the San'Layn Magi, and for this reason it has a very small amount of actual San'Layn but has two princes within its holds. History Early History Construction Preparation for War Layout The city is built inside a massive naturally formed underground cavern. Completely hanging from the roof are the labrotories of the San'Layn and they can all be found within the individual towers within the city. Along the floor of the city are the massive furnaces, and workshops of the vast skeletal workforce that work constantly to produce the endless supply of skeletons with weapons, armor, and supplies for the war that the San'Layn are preparing. Noteable Members Aestatia See Also : Aestatia Aestatia is the son of Queen Lanathel making him a Prince of the San'Layn. In his position he is the leader of the San'Layn city of Aurentania, where he works tirelessy at improving the control he has over the Saron mineral in the hopes he can create a new Sunwell for his Queen. This work has left him extremely powerful as in him lies what many believe is the golden egg for the San'Layn in their search for more and more power. Aestatia is involved in an extremely brutal fight with his brother, and fellow Prince Keleseth who he believes is a complete failure. This fight has led to many violent moments including once when Aestatia destroyed an entire San'Layn army in the hopes of killing prince Keleseth. This attack damaged Aestatia's status in San'Layn and because of this he is growing even more hateful towards his brother Keleseth. Category:San'Layn Category:Icecrown Mountain Category:City